


Proposition

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, There's a reason trolls need buckets, Trolls Come Pre-Lubed, Xenobiology, minor mutual pining, no prep, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave is a bored, horny teenage boy stuck on a meteor hurtling through space. Naturally, he asks if Karkat wants to try sleeping together. He gets more than he expected, but enjoys all of what he gets.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



Dave Strider has a very strong desire to get fucked out of his goddamn mind.

This should not come as news to anyone who knows any teenage boy ever, as their relentless sexual desire gifted to them by the throws of puberty are a blessing and a curse, but mostly a curse, and Dave swears he’s been targeted by multiple witches all casting this horrible curse on him.

Because he’s horny. All the fucking time.

Clearly the solution to this is to get laid in an extremely platonically appropriate manner that will cause no tensions whatsoever between himself and whoever he woos into his bed. Okay, maybe not _woos_ , because he’s not going to be romantic about this shit, but- a man’s got his needs and Dave can only hump his pillow so many times before he decides that he would really really like something new.

Stuck here on this meteor, Dave doesn’t have a lot of options. There’s Rose, his sister, who even if he _was_ into that kind of thing she’s infatuated with Kanaya so that’s both of them off the list of options (unless… threesome?? Nah, he doesn’t want to be _that guy_ who asks two potentially-committed girls to sleep with him), Gamzee, which Dave is pretty sure he doesn’t need to explain why that’s not an option, Terezi, which maybe once upon a time but he’s also going to follow a time-honored piece of advice (you don’t stick your dick in crazy), the Mayor, which…. no, Dave would just feel weird about that because like… can the Mayor even consent? Dave has no idea and doesn’t really want to go there.

Enter Karkat.

His best bud. His super pal. His great friend. His main man. His fly homie. His Dave-is-running-out-of-platonic-words dude.

Dave likes Karkat a lot. He’s passionate and can rant for _hours_ and all Dave has to do is say a couple little quips and off he goes. It’s his favorite goddamn past time. His current record of rant-time-to-quips ratio is three quips for six hours of rant time. He was awfully proud of that one. He also enjoys how sometimes Karkat just sits and lets him ramble on about anything in his head. That’s nice too. Makes Dave feel appreciated for once in his life.

So Dave really doesn’t want to fuck things up between them and make things all awkward and shit. This is a situation that probably needs the delicate touch of a master wordsmith to make it as clear as possible. A true maestro of language.

So, naturally, Dave fucks it up right off the bat.

“Hey Karkat, want to bone?”

“What?”

Fuck.

“You know, get a home run, hit the big leagues, dance the mamba-”

“Dave, I know what fucking _boning_ means.” Karkat levels him with one of those annoyed-but-secretly-amused glares only this time instead of amused it’s flustered. Aw. How cute. “My what was _clearly_ an indicator of ‘what the fuck are you talking about’, not ‘what the fuck do you mean’.”

Dave gives him a little shrug. Like the genius he is, he brought this up during their movie night, so it’s just him and Karkat sprawled out on the couch, Dave shoving his long, gangly limbs into Karkat’s space while Karkat bitches and pretends to hate it.

What that means, though, is that he’s explicitly aware of just how much physical contact they have right now. Which isn’t much, just one of Dave’s legs wedged behind Karkat in the small of his back, but now Dave’s so so aware of that tiny little contact and his ankle feels really warm.

“I dunno, I just thought it might be fun.” Dave says casually, trying to ignore his heart beating up somewhere around his ears. “We get to fool around a bit, have some fun- purely platonically, of course.”

“Right. _Platonically._ ” Karkat says, his tone scathing. Dave grins at him, unperturbed. “I’ve seen enough of your human movies to see how this goes- we fuck, one of us catches feelings, then we pine like stupid lovesick barkbeast spawn until something happens and shoves us together and we become hopelessly romantically entangled.”

“Aw, Karkat,” Dave wiggles his brows at the troll, “are you saying you’d rather cut to the chase and just fall in love? I can’t blame you, the Strider charm _is_ pretty irresistible.”

Dave is steadfastly ignoring how his palms are sweating. His stomach might be churning a tiny little bit because okay, maybe, maybe maybe maybe just a tiny bit maybe he has an itty bitty smattering of a crumb of a crush on Karkat. But it’s platonic! Probably! Hopefully. Man, Dave really doesn’t want to fuck things up.

Karkat rolls his eyes and scoffs a bit and says, “right, because that’s exactly what I want.”

Dave laughs, but his stomach is churning a bit and wow why did he think this was a good idea.

“Alright, alright, hearing you loud and clear.” He says, relaxing back into the couch arm, clinging to his relaxed attitude with white-knuckled fists. “Clearly you are much too high up in the world to ever sink yourself to the depths of sleeping with a Strider.”

“Shut your stupid face up.” Karkat says with another roll of his eyes. “I didn’t say _no_ , you dipshit.”

Now it’s Dave’s turn to say, “what?”

“You fucking spring this on a guy out of nowhere and expect him to just _have an answer_ for you? Way to fucking put him on the spot, Dave, he’s standing under the fucking spotlight and wishing he brought some goddamn deodorant with him because he’s fucking sweating, he wasn’t expecting to be faced with the fucking inquisitorturers today, knife to his throat ‘will you sleep with Dave-fucking-Strider, answer now or _die-’”_

Karkat’s always so expressive when he rants. His hands gesture to illustrate his points, and Dave could sit back and track them for hours, just watching the patterns Karkat traces. Right now, though, he has to stay focused because Karkat is actually ranting about if he wants to fuck Dave or not and that’s something Dave should actually pay attention to.

“-so you can go fuck yourself with pulling this shit outta nowhere-”

“Karkat, would you have preferred if I wrote you a little calling card?” Dave interrupts, grinning. “Wrote a note and slipped it under your door? ‘Hey, Karkat, no romo, wanna fuck platonically? Circle yes/no and return before midnight?”

“Oh my fucking god.” Karkat buries his face in his hands. “You are _insufferable_.” Dave can see the dark flush across Karkat’s grey skin, though, so he’s counting it as a win.

“Takes one to know one!” Dave says cheerfully. “Anyway, no pressure or whatever, just putting the offer out there, feel free to make your decision whenever.”

And that’s that. No pressure, like Dave says. It totally doesn’t result in him walking around with shivers down his spine and jerking off almost twice as much than before, but it’s whatever. Curse of teenage boy and all that.

Turns out, though, he doesn’t have to wait long. There’s not really any day/night cycle on the meteor because why would there be, but there’s periods of time where people tend to be asleep more than not so they have dubbed those hours “night time” and agreed to keep things quite so that they don’t have a repeat incident of sleep-deprived Kanaya chainsawing a table in half in a fit of rage.

Anyway.

It’s a couple of days later when, during a night cycle, Karkat comes and knocks on his door. Dave opens it and looks down at Karkat.

There’s a beat of silence where Karkat looks like he doesn’t quite know what to say but he’s blushing furiously before his head snaps around to look down the hallway with wide eyes and then Karkat shoves his way into Dave’s room and they’re turned and Dave is pushed up against the door and wow okay this is moving kind of fast, isn’t it?

Karkat’s got both hands fisted in the front of Dave’s godtier pajamas and his gaze is skittering away and aw, is Karkat _nervous?_ He looks like he’s trying to find words, opening his mouth and shutting it again, holding Dave’s clothes tightly.

“I don’t want this to be weird.” Dave blurts before Karkat can finally work up the courage to say something.

“Yeah.” Karkat says immediately, tone relieved. “Yeah, I- me too.”

“Cool.”

“Good.”

They stare at each other awkwardly for a moment. Dave is about a good six, seven inches taller than Karkat, so Karkat’s neck must be strained as he looks up at Dave.

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume this whole _thing_ -” Dave makes a tiny gesture between them, “means that it’s a yes.”

“Yes. Yeah.” Karkat really does seem to be fumbling with his words which, holy shit, that’s _so_ cute? Dave is weirdly charmed by the fact that the idea of sleeping with him is apparently making Karkat, who can normally rant for _hours_ on end, stumble and trip over his words. “It’s a yes. Obviously, or I wouldn’t fucking be here.”

Dave grins and reaches up, wrapping his hands around Karkat’s hands. Karkat lets him coax his fingers loose, expression uncertain.

“Yeah.” Dave says. “Alright. Cool. Let’s go sit on my bed or whatever.”

Karkat lets Dave pull him over and Dave isn’t going to lie, this nervous, kinda-shy Karkat is actually really cute. Dave plops down on the bed and Karkat sits next to him and they stare at each other for a moment.

“So.” Dave says, and takes Karkat’s hand. “I guess- want to start with kissing?” If he put his hand on Karkat’s face, he’s pretty sure it would be scalding, but his is no better so who’s he to judge?

“Sounds good to me.” Karkat says and then they stare at each other for another moment.

Dave isn’t really sure who leans in first but they do and he squeezes Karkat’s hand as their lips meet.

Dave isn’t going to ever tell anyone, but this is his first kiss. It’s a little bit wet, probably because Dave was licking his lips out of nerves, and it’s a little bit sweet-

“Hey, you fucker-” Dave exclaims, pulling back, “you were drinking my fucking apple juice, weren’t you?”

Just like that, all the weird tension is broken. Karkat snorts and says, “and what of it?” and Dave grinning and pushing him down to the bed and straddling his thighs and leaning in.

“I told you, Karkat, that apple juice is fucking sacred shit, you don’t just take a man’s aj, that’s fucked up.” He says.

“Just alchemize more, you stupid nooksniffer.” Karkat snaps back, but he’s grinning too, so Dave leans down and slots their mouths together and mm, yes, okay, Dave likes this quite a bit.

It’s a heady, hungry kind of touch, the slide and catch of their mouths as they try and breathe through their noses and Dave doesn’t really know where to put his hands so he braces one on the bed and tries tucking the other underneath Karkat’s head, slipping his fingers into those curly locks.

Karkat makes a surprised little noise against his mouth, all clicking and chitter and Dave shivers as Karkat’s hands grab at his hips and hold him.

Okay, so hands in hair = good. That’s good. Dave is really enjoying kissing so he’s not going to stop, but now he can guide Karkat’s head a little bit and their noses are bumping together but Dave turns his head a little and their mouths just _slot_ together and it’s perfect.

He hums in enjoyment against Karkat’s lips and Karkat groans a little and everything feels really really warm, really hot, a good kind of hot that’s building in his belly. The kind of hot that Dave should do something about like turn on the AC but he’s not ever wanting to move from this spot for literally a moment because what if Karkat decides suddenly that he’s not interested? That this was all a mistake?

Dave decides to punt all of those thoughts out the closest window and and just keep kissing Karkat. If he keeps kissing Karkat he can ignore all of those thoughts.

 _Oh_ okay okay Karkat is putting his hands up Dave’s shirt and yes Dave is all aboard this train, this train to nakedsville, this train that in theory has no breaks but in reality will come to a screeching halt at the moment Karkat wants it to but Dave has no desire to hit the breaks so he is following Karkat’s wordless directions to pull his shirt off (breaking the kiss in the process which, _sad_ , but then they’re kissing again so it’s okay) and Karkat’s hands are running up and down his front slowly, like he’s exploring Dave’s skin.

Karkat is warm against him- Dave’s known this from nights of sprawling out on the couch, Karkat apparently runs hotter than normal trolls because of his mutation and Dave certainly feels it right now, feels the heat Karkat’s touch leaves in it’s wake.

He gasps and jerks back reflexively as Karkat’s fingers ghost his sides.

“Shit- you okay?” Karkat asks.

“Just ticklish.” Dave says breathlessly, feeling like he’s trying to gulp enough air to fill an entire tank of oxygen, looking down at Karkat underneath him, who’s face is flushes and his expression is weirdly vulnerable and concerned and Dave really wants to lean in and kiss it until Karkat doesn’t look like that anymore, only looks happy and feeling good.

“Right.” Karkat says, that confusion sliding away into annoyed amusement. “You humans and your weird, useless biological responses to inane fucking things. I swear, your entire species is soOOHUH-”

The noise Karkat makes is ugly and startled as Dave pokes his side and his mouth snaps shut, face going even darker, and Dave grins.

“ _Human_ response, huh?” He says. He goes to poke again but Karkat grabs his wrist and snaps a,

“You knock that the fuck off?”

Dave laughs.

“What, you going to make me?” He says, going in with his other hand and Karkat grabs that one two and he’s got both of Dave’s wrists and is glaring up at him in that adorable furious-kitten look.

Dave wiggles his fingers at Karkat from where they’re held well out of reach of Karkat’s sides.

“Yeah, maybe I will!” Karkat says and then it’s _Dave’s_ turn to yelp as Karkat rolls them and pins both of Dave’s wrists to the bed and there’s a dizzying pulse of lust that throbs through him at being under Karkat, at being pinned down and trapped under him.

His dick is so fucking hard right now and it’s pressing up against Karkat’s ass. Judging by Karkat’s startled, deer-in-the-headlights look, he _absolutely_ felt the pulse that went through Dave’s dick when Dave was pinned down.

“….hey.” Dave says breathlessly, when Karkat only stares down at him mutely. “You okay?”

“I- yeah, fuck. Just- holy shit.” Karkat manages and his expression is slipping sideways into something weirdly soft as he leans in and kisses Dave, still holding his wrists down which is _so_ stupidly hot. Letting Karkat kiss him and lick into his mouth, pinned down, is making his head kinda spin a little bit. Not full wash cycle- just a wee bit of teacup spinning. The nervous spinning of the teacup Disney world rides by parents who don’t want their kids vomiting. That kind of spinning.

It’s good.

Dave quite likes being kissed, he finds. Maybe that shouldn’t be a surprise, but feeling Karkat’s mouth on his, feeling Karkat’s determined motions, Karkat’s breath on his face, it feels _right._ Like he’s unlocked some higher cosmic inner peace bullshit and it’s all because he’s got this beautiful alien boy shoving his mouth against Dave’s.

Dave flexes his hands uselessly, wanting to sink his hands into Karkat’s hair or touch his skin like Karkat did to him but all he can do is let himself be kissed, slow and deep and strong and it’s making his head fill with warm, heady fog.

And then Karkat pulls back and looks down at him and he’s panting and Dave looks up at him and thinks, dumbly,

_I made him look like that._

“Dave.” Karkat says, and his voice is breathless and thick with something Dave’s can’t quite put his finger on. “How… how far do you want to-?”

“ _I want you to fuck me_.” Dave blurts before he can stop himself and Karkat’s eyes go wide and Dave’s face goes hot.

“As far as I’m aware, human males do not have the equivalent of a nook.” Karkat says, a touch awkwardly. “So, how…?”

Karkat isn’t being as crude as usual. Dave gets it. What they’re doing feels weird and special and like it needs at least a bit of care when handling lest they fuck it up and smash everything to pieces by being clumsy.

“Well, uh. In the ass.” Dave says. He’s not sure how else to say it.

Karkat’s expression does… _something_ , and then he’s pressing in and kissing Dave hard again and _okay_ Dave is not complaining but holy shit what brought this on?

“You fucking humans-” Karkat pants in between rough presses of their mouths, “goddamn- stupid, line-blurring-”

“Karkat-” Dave twists his head, pulling away from the kiss, even as he wants nothing more than to keep kissing him. “Holy- hey- hey, what-?” He’s just gotta know- is fucking him in the ass _really_ that much of a turn on for Karkat?

Karkat lets go of one of Dave’s wrists to press the back of his hand against his mouth in embarrassment.

“Hey, you good?” Dave asks, looking up at Karkat and realizing- okay, wow, he’s definitely feeling something new against his stomach. “Karkat?” He prompts, when Karkat doesn’t say anything.

“I- Uh, fucking each other in the wastechute is- usually something…. kismesis do.” Karkat fumblingly explains.

“Oh.” Dave blinks up at Karkat. “Uh… Is that… a bad thing right now?”

Karkat shakes his head. “You fucking humans are all such goddamn pale sluts and blur the lines with every fucking quadrant all the time-” he sucks in a startled breath as Dave’s hand slips under his shirt and rests on his waist, gaze snapping back around to look down at Dave, “it’s _stupid fucking hot_.” Karkat growls and leans in and _oooo oohhh hhhh kay_ that’s Karkat’s hips grinding against him, over his dick as Karkat kisses aggressively into his mouth and Dave just moans and clutches at Karkat’s waist as hot, darting flicks of Karkat’s tongue slip into his mouth, as a teasingly good throb aches through him with each rock of Karkat’s hips.

“Karkat- come on, bud, we’re both still- still too- ngnnnnguh-” Dave’s words dissolve as Karkat fucking attacks his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin like he’s trying to _devour_ Dave and each suck pulses right on through him to his gut, hot and heady and his dick is absolutely responding, hips trying to press up and rock into Karkat, heels sliding fruitlessly on the bed.

“We’re both- too- dressed-” Dave gasps out and Karkat pulls back and rips his shirt off and tosses it away into the room somewhere and his mouth is back on Dave’s neck on the other side and Dave’s got both hands free now so he wraps his hands around Karkat’s shoulders and clings to him as he tries not to make any noises that are _too_ embarrassing but Karkat’s also making a low _chirr_ against his throat and it sounds hungry and- and _possessive_ and Dave is squirming and desperately wanting more, each mark Karkat is sucking onto his neck making his dick _throb_.

“ _Karkat_ come on, please-” Dave begs, dragging his fingers down Karkat’s back, reaching and finding his ass and grabbing it, giving it a firm squeeze. Karkat _jolts_ and gasps wetly against Dave’s neck and Dave _grins_ and squeezes again.

“Come on, Karkat, get these fucking pants off, yeah? It’s fucking black Friday and they’re 99 percent off you just gotta fucking strip ‘em and take ‘em to the register and then it’s all yours, you get the fancy prize that comes with them-”

“Okay, okay-” Karkat scoots back and he’s tugging at Dave’s pant’s and working them off and pulling them down and Dave helps by kicking his legs a bit (and almost kicking Karkat, oops) and then Karkat is just _staring_ at Dave’s junk with naked fascination and that kind of fascination is exactly how Dave wants Karkat to be, namely, naked, so he reaches for Karkat to tug his pants off too, with a breathless,

“come on, weird alien junk dick measuring competition later, I promise we can have a good time just fucking looking, you can call us fucking Alice because we’ll be goddamn looking glass masters, Karkat _lemme get those pants off, shawty,_ cause it’s getting hot in here-”

Karkat’s laughing- ugly, snorting laughter that makes Dave’s heart leap and his mouth grin- and batting Dave’s hands away as Dave rambles. “Shut the fuck up,” Karkat wheezes, “okay, fuck, I’ll get my goddamn pants off for you-”

“The best gift you could ever give me.” Dave says breathlessly, falling back to lie against the bed again and watching eagerly as Karkat tugs his pants down and off and tosses them to the side and Dave can see the edge of nerves creeping into his expression, but he’s too busy fixated on Karkat’s dick.

Or rather, his _tentacle_ dick.

“Okay never the fuck mind I rescind my objections I need to get my goddamn peepers all up in this shit and almost my hands, holy fuck come here.”

Dave sits up and reaches for Karkat’s bulge.

“You are absolutely fucking insufferable.” Karkat informs him.

Dave ignores his words because first, that’s a compliment if he’s ever heard on, and second, he’s too busy wrapping his hand around Karkat’s bulge.

It’s brilliant candy red, the same shade of Karkat’s blood, and no lie it’s about the same fucking length as Dave’s forearm. Holy fuck. Inner elbow to base of palm and _wow_ its tapered as shit, the tip is probably about as big as his pinky but Dave can’t make his fingers fit around it all the way at the base.

It’s weirdly firm under his fingers, slightly squishy but- it’s definitely a muscle that Dave can feel, and it’s really, really slick. It’s fucking _coated_ in a red slime that is very quickly covering Dave’s hand.

“Holy fuck.” Dave says and gives it a long stroke. Candy-red fluid wells up from the tip, thick and viscous- almost like a honey kind of consistency. It twists in his hand as Karkat makes a low, punched-out noise in his throat. Dave glances up and Karkat’s expression is furrowed and Karkat’s biting his lip and that’s so fucking sexy that Dave thinks his head is going to explode.

He can feel a little ridge on the underside of Karkat’s dick, firm and kinda bumpy and he trails his fingers over it. Karkat’s bulge immediately tries to twist down and around and wrap around Dave’s wrist and Dave laughs a little and says, “you’re a friendly little fella, aren’t you?”

“Dave.” Karkat sounds pained. “Please do not fucking talk to my junk like it’s a barkbeast.”

“Okay, okay.” Dave grins and detangles his hand from Karkat’s dick. “I want that fucking dick inside of me, dude, come on-”

His heart is pulsing up somewhere between his ears, his legs would probably be shaking if he was standing, but thankfully he’s lying down with a handsome fucking boy over him.

“Yeah, okay- okay.” Karkat says and he sounds as breathless as Dave feels as he shuffles down between Dave’s legs. Karkat does take a moment to wrap his hand around Dave’s cock, giving it a squeeze that makes Dave’s legs jolt and his head drop back and he groans at the heat of Karkat’s hand on him.

“Do humans just- go for it?” Karkat asks, as he grabs at Dave’s legs and pushes them open in a gesture that makes Dave’s stomach flip at being so exposed to Karkat, but it’s a good flip, like being pinned down. “Kismesis usually… just shove on in there.”

“Humans usually gotta prep.” Dave says, propping himself up on his elbows. “Like- finger ourselves open with lube and shit so we don’t get hurt.”  
He looks at Karkat’s dick. His slick, thin-at-the-tip dick.

Fuck it, he’s young and horny and if it hurts too much they’ll just stop and try again once his ass feels better.

“I think- it’s gonna be tight at first, but- just take it nice and easy.” Dave decides. “Gotta let me get used to it slowly, okay?”

Karkat nods, and there’s a nervously determined expression on his face as he hikes Dave’s legs up a bit and then his hot, slick bulge is slipping through Dave’s crack and wiggling back and forth over Dave’s hole which is a kind of breathless pleasure that has Dave dropping his head back and groaning lowly, shivering at the almost _curious_ press of Karkat’s junk.

“Come on, get inside me.” Dave feels fucking _feverish_ with want, with anticipation. “Come on, Karkat, door is fucking open, it’s 8:01 AM and you are officially allowed to enTER-”

He yelps at the _press_ into his ass, a tiny, slimy, hot little thing but it’s wiggling and sliding in and okay it kinda feels _really_ weird and almost-hurts but not quite, it-

“Waitwaitwait-” Dave gasps as the ache turns into a _burn._ Karkat stops immediately, his bulge still twitching slightly, his expression concerned, but Dave takes a couple of deep breaths.

 _Come on, Strider, you’ve had your fucking_ **_arm broken_ ** _before, you can take a little bit of weird, gut-churning discomfort. Breathe like a goddamn mother in labor, nice and fucking deep you are about to lay a baby and it’s fucking hatching time- fuck, okay, that’s it, there we go-_

The discomfort eases a bit, and the twitching of Karkat’s bulge is- surprisingly nice. It’s pressing at his rim and sending nice little sparks up his spine and Dave nods a bit.

“Okay,” he says, a bit surprised at how hoarse his voice sounds, “keep going.”

Karkat, to his credit, doesn’t question Dave, but instead keeps pushing inside, his gaze trained on his face and Dave is really really glad he’s still wearing-

It just as he has that thought that Karkat is stopping again as Dave tenses from a new ache, and Karkat clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“Dave.” He says and reaches one hand towards Dave’s face. “I can’t fucking see if what I’m doing is making you feel good or bored or in pain or whatever.”

Dave feels like he can’t breathe as Karkat’s fingers hover near his shades- but they don’t touch.

“Can I take these off?” Karkat asks softly, his expression… understanding. Careful.

Slowly, Dave nods.

Karkat slips them off Dave’s face and folds them and puts them to the side with a gentle reverence.

Dave feels

naked.

Exposed as fuck.

He shivers a little as he meets Karkat’s gaze and Karkat’s brows twitch up in surprise for a moment, but his expression is strangely fond and it relaxes some of Dave's fluttering nerves.

It’s fine. They’re in the same boat. Freaks. It’s fine. Karkat won’t freak. It’s cool. It’s chill.

“Wow, I can’t decide if you look more like a douche with or without your shades on.” Karkat says and just like that, the tension shatters and Dave drops back against the bed and laughs and then Karkat is leaning in and they’re kissing and Dave’s unease is being soothed away as Karkat gently pushes forwards again, a low noise of surprised pleasure rising in Dave’s throat.

It feels _good_ , weirdly, deeply good for Karkat to push inside of him, hot and draggingly slick and he’s slowly stuffing Dave with more and more of his bulge as sweat breaks out along Dave’s spine from the stretch.

They have to stop so many fucking times that it feels _agonizing,_ the start-stop, kiss until it’s okay, start-stop, again and again- but slowly, slowly, Dave gets more and more and more full until he swears that if he looks down his his belly will be bulging.

Karkat’s hips press into him. Holy shit. He’s got all of Karkat’s bulge inside of him. It’s hot and sitting somewhere right up inside his gut and Dave feels shaky all over but Karkat’s got one hand on his hip and the other is grabbing Dave’s hand and Dave is squeezing it gratefully because okay maybe he’s just a little bit overwhelmed, just maybe he’s trying to remember how to breathe and holding Karkat’s hand is nice and reassuring.

“Can I-?”

“Can you-?”

They both speak at the same time and then Karkat snorts and Dave laughs helplessly and they’re leaning in and kissing gently and Karkat’s pressing in and hes just grinding nice and slow as his bulge twists and does some absolutely buck-wild shit inside of Dave that has Dave gasping and clinging to Karkat’s shoulder as his body fucking _lights the fuck up_ it is goddamn Fourth of July up in this bitch and his ass is prime time fireworks show.

“Shit, hold on, lemme-” Karkat grunts, his expression tight with a kind of intense concentration, his bulge shifting and twisting and it grinds right up against that spot that makes Dave have to slam a hand over his mouth to muffle his yelp. Karkat’s expression goes smug and he does it _again_ , Dave arching up from the bed, eyes fluttering shut behind his shades.

“Come on, fuck me _properly_ Karkat, I’m fucking dying over here, come on-” Dave gasps through his fingers, “you got me fucking _begging_ , man, you’ve got a goddamn Strider sinking to his knees and asking for it-”

Karkat groans under his breath as his bulge twists inside of Dave again and Dave _moans_ but Karkat _still isn’t fucking him_ -

“Come _on,_ Karkat-” Dave honest-to-god _whines_.

“Fuck you I _am-_ ” Karkat’s breathing is heavy and ragged and he squeezes his eyes shut. “You’re so fucking- you’re so _fucking soft_ inside Dave, I can’t thrash- I don’t know if- I’ll hurt you-”

“Fuck _inngg-_ ” Dave arches and does his best to shove up against Karkat and it’s clumsy but he moans as that ridge rubs against him again, “move those- goddamn hips of yours- _Karkat_ fuck, please-”

That must be all that Karkat needs because he’s grabbing at Dave’s legs and hiking them up and pulling back and pushing back in and he’s fucking Dave open and wide even as he fucks him, the hot tapered length of Karkat’s bulge feels stupidly insanely good as it fucks him open and lets him clench down and then fucks him right on open again.

“Oh, fuck- fuck fuck fuck-” Dave gasps, clutching at Karkat’s shoulders. “Hnn- okay, fuck- babe, yeah- do _thaa-at_ oh fuck-”

Karkat’s shifting and trying to fuck into Dave as best he can, trying to find some kind of rhythm as he pants and his chest heaves, but even as he finds a rhythm he can keep, his bulge is still twisting and writhing inside of Dave and it’s so fucking _deep_ and hot and strange and _good_.

“Yeah- yeah _yeah_ \- yeahhhh- _huh_ -uh-” Dave is barely aware of the fact that he’s whining, barely aware of his moans getting louder and higher as he clings to this beautiful fucking boy above him, Karkat’s so fucking broad and strong compared to Dave and having Karkat over him like this makes him feel _safe_ , makes him feel _good_ and it’s so good so good- it’s hot, Karkat’s dick inside of him is hot with every twisting thrust, Karkat’s breath is hot against his ear as he groans and lets out wordless chittering noises, Karkat’s chest is hot as it’s pressed to his, sweat making their skin slick and clinging.

It’s so loud- the slapping of their bodies, the thick, wet noises of Karkat plunging into him, Dave swears his neck is going to cramp from clinging to Karkat and shoving his face into Karkat’s neck and not fucking moving but he can’t do anything but let Karkat’s hard, unsteady, jolting rhythm fuck him open and tug and pull him towards the edge.

“Oh, babe, fuck- huh- uhuh- fu _uu_ ck- fu-mmmmmmhhm-” Dave’s words are cut off as Karkat yanks at his hair and crushes him down into the bed, kissing him desperately in a clumsy slide of wet tongues and open, panting mouths, Dave trying to fuck his hips up to meet Karkat as Karkat slams into him.

“I- I’m-” Dave can barely catch Karkat’s mouth without their noses smashing together so he stops trying, tilts his head back as Karkat attacks his neck again, “oh, _god_ , Karkat I’m- fuck-”

It’s all too much- it’s so hot and dizzying and Dave is clawing at Karkat’s shoulders trying to hold on but his gut is getting tighter and tighter and he’s so close, he’s shoving a hand down to grab his dick and jerk it, giving himself that last little bit needed to shove over the edge.

He cums in a dizzying pulse of _heat_ and a gut-wrenching, radiating starburst in his belly, sinking his teeth into Karkat’s shoulder to muffle his otherwise sure-to-be-deafening moan that tears from his throat.

He’s sinking into a foggy haze as Karkat groans and starts thrusting shallow and hard, and Dave knows that he’s going to cum and he wants Karkat to cum inside him so badly and every thrust is grinding right against that spot that has Dave seeing _stars_ and he’s so shaky and oversensitive in the aftermath of his orgasm that his legs are jerking and hips are jumping. It’s a raw fucking wire Karkat’s fucking against and Dave can’t do anything but choke out helpless noises, locking his legs around Karkat’s waist.

“Come on, come on- give it to me, give it to me-” Dave moans, and then Karkat _slams_ in on a thrust that has Dave’s entire body jolting and he can feel Karkat’s bulge pulsing with heat and Karkat gives a rumbling _chrr_ that vibrated through Dave’s goddamn brain- Karkat’s bulge feels like it’s fucking _swelling_ inside of him and-

Oh it’s hot. It’s not _burning_ , but- it’s so fucking hot, flooding into his stomach. Karkat’s cumming inside of him and Dave groans as the warmth fucking _spreads_ through him, into him, and it’s-

It’s not. Stopping?

It’s not stopping.

Pulse after pulse of heat is pumping into him and Karkat’s got his face buried in Dave’s neck as he pants and grips Dave’s hips tight, holding him in place.

“Karkat-?” Dave asks breathlessly, brow furrowing, fingers shakily dancing over Karkat’s hair.

Karkat chitters back in annoyance at Dave’s squirming and yanks him closer, panting wetly.

“Okay, okay-” Dave isn’t going to lie, he’s a little bit alarmed over the fact that Karkat seems to have fucking gone _primal_ or some shit, and it feels like fucking _gallons_ of cum have been shot into his stomach even though he knows it’s not anywhere near the case, surely trolls don’t cum _that_ much, it’s just a trick of his brain because there wouldn’t even fucking be room for it in their bodies, would there?

Oh, fuck, this is kinda stupid hot, actually. Karkat just _stuffing_ Dave full, making him take it- filling Dave up with his hot cum- God. Dave can feel every hot pulse that ripples through him, heating him to the core, that under ridge grinding right up inside of him and making him clench with each throb that passes into cum. Karkat’s hips shift and press _closer,_ pulling a startled gasp from Dave’s throat at the renewed pressure.

Oh- oh, he’s- that’s Karkat’s cum. Leaking out of his ass, isn’t it? Holy shit. _How much did Karkat cum?_ Karkat’s dick isn’t even out of him and he’s shoved so much alien jizz into Dave that it’s leaking out around Karkat’s bulge like they’re in a bad hentai.

“Oh, god.” That shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “Fu- _uck_ -”

Dave’s getting hard again and Karkat _isn’t even done cumming._

He’s so fucked. There’s no way this can be a one-time thing. Karkat _has_ to let Dave hop on this dick again, right? Let Dave ride him if he doesn’t want to do any of the work? Fuck, Dave will learn to suck off tentacle dick if that’s what it takes to get Karkat to fuck him again. He’ll deep throat that alien schlong until he’s hoarse for the sake of one more fucking oversized water balloon’s worth of troll cum.

“God.” Dave croaks, as Karkat finally pulls back, looking up at the other boy. Karkat’s expression is open and raw in a way that sends shudders down Dave’s spine, looking into Karkat’s dark, blown-out pupils and the heaving of his chest, the dark, wet shadow of his mouth between his parted lips. He can feel Karkat’s arms shaking slightly, though if from pleasure or exertion Dave doesn’t know. “You fuckin’….. stuffed me full, dude.”

“Yeah.” Karkat says faintly. In the silence that follows, Dave is reminded of his dick, hard again once more, pressing up against Karkat’s belly. Karakt’s bulge still rests inside him, keeping him plugged up, twitching weakly.

“You think-” Dave asks, swallowing thickly. “Fuck- I’m still good, dude, do you want to-?”

“ _Yes._ ” Karkat agrees fervently and lunges forwards to slam their mouths together with an aggressive chittering that has Dave gasping a moan out as Karkat’s hips slap in, shoving out a small gush of thick genetic material out around his bulge.

Dave moans into the kiss, arching, and as Karkat starts humping him into the bed again he hazily wonders how much cum one troll can hold. He’s not sure as to the exact number- but he’s sure its a _lot_ and this was not a kink he ever though he was into but he’ll be damned if he’s not going to find out.

“Shit, come here-” Karkat is grabbing at him and yanking him around and Dave yelps as Karkat manhandles him like he weights nothing, but Karkat’s pushing him over and shoving him face-first into the bed. Dave tries to raise his head but it’s quickly dropped down to the bed as Karkat’s bulge shoves right back into him.

Like this, Karkat’s able to fuck harder, a little _deeper_ , and there’s not as much genmat squelching out with every thrust- trickles, instead of spurts.

Karkat holds Dave’s hips up as Dave buries his face in the pillows and moans helplessly. It’s a good thing he does this because only a couple of thrusts in and Dave is muffling a _yelping_ keen as that ridge on the underside of Karkat’s bulge nails _right_ across that spot inside that turns his insides to molten gold.

“More, more moremore-” Dave pants and buries his face again as Karkat obliges and _gives_ him more, panting like a fucking animal, slapping their hips together as his bulge twists and writhes and it’s so fucking hot, so much, so much-

Karkat cums first this time, burying himself into Dave and moaning a desperately loud moan, sliding into a deep _chirr_ that makes Dave whine and buck his hips back as the hot pulsing pumps into his belly only- this time the ridge _pushes_ against that spot and it’s making Dave shake and arch and shiver apart under Karkat’s bruisingly tight grip.

Dave can only make wet, helpless noises as each pulse of heat throbs right up through him, hot and deep and fogging up all of his words as his dick _aches_ , can he cum like this, cum from Karkat pumping him full? Shoving pulse after pulse of cum into him, lighting him up with each one.

He’s finally shoved over the edge with a keening sob, feeling hot, thick genmat rolling down his thighs, slow and and leaving trails of heat in their wake as he lets his own heat come spilling over, pouring out of his dick and he goes limp, feeling stuffed full and heavy.

“Fuck.” Karkat is the one who talks this time, voice weak and fucked-out. Dave’s not sure he can move, but he doesn’t have to because Karkat is tugging him down onto his side and leaving his bulge inside.

“Don’t have a fucking bucket, do we?” Karkat realizes with a groan. “Great. Sorry about your fucking bed.”

“‘S all good.” Dave mumbles, exhaustion creeping into his limbs. “Fucking hot. Just. Stay for a bit.”

Karkat hesitates but presses in a little bit, curling around Dave’s back, tucking his face against the back of Dave’s neck. Dave gets to experience the very strange sensation of having a tentacle dick just _sitting_ inside of him, but he can’t be bothered to worry about it because he’s out like a fucking light, stuffed full of cum and with Karkat cuddling up to him.

This was such a good fucking idea. Dave can’t wait for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!
> 
> EDIT: I was gonna eventually make a change about the shades when I had the time to get around to it but now that three people have brought it up I feel like its something akin to a natural treasure and I need to leave it as is 😂😂
> 
> (No I will eventually deal with it tho lol)


End file.
